


Fukurodani-gumi

by greenwings33



Series: Mafia AU Party [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is cool and calm, Akaashi's dad's name is Hayate, Akaashi-gumi, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Basically everyone is in here - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dork, Bokuto-gumi, Everyone is a yakuza, Falling In Love, Fukurodani-gumi, I blame my best friend, I learned everything about Yakuza from yaoi, I probably won't mention all the characters, Karasuno-gumi, Lev is Russian Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Not all these ships will be prominant, Tsukki is a tsundere, Yachi has no idea she's working for the mob, be patient with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwings33/pseuds/greenwings33
Summary: Mafia AU.Bokuto leads a small gang within the territory of one of the top three yakuza groups of Tokyo: the Akaashi-gumi. He doesn't care about the massive group - nor should he, his group is too powerless to be of any concern to the Akaashis. But then Kuroo has to go and screw everything up for a pretty blonde guy with glasses! (Though, he isn't the only one falling for someone they shouldn't be, the heir is pretty good looking for such an emotionless guy)





	1. Prologue: In Which Kuroo Screws Up Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by TingyAngryWriter, who texted me about how she wanted a mafia AU for Haikyuu!!  
> Well, we're both writing a story - if you want to participate, hit me up and I'll add you to the series!
> 
> Now, I'm focusing more on the yakuza aspects of the mafia (knowledge from yaoi, so it might not be accurate).

Akaashi Keiji was a calm, rational man. In this way he differed from his father, Akaashi Hayate, who seemed to live by his unstable and irrational emotions. Many in the Akaashi-gumi were looking forward to (in a rather apprehensive way) when the twenty-one year old would take over their organization. The Akaashi-gumi were a rather influential yakuza group - one of the top three in Tokyo - and known for their swift and ruthless retaliation. With Akaashi the younger rising to power within the group, the retaliation methods had changed - they were definitely still ruthless, but Keiji had insisted upon a system to prevent the resources of the Akaashi-gumi from being eaten up by ridiculous revenge plots that were either unnecessary or unwarranted. Now, those wanting revenge must bring adequate proof and a plan for implementation should it be approved. However, the supporters of Akaashi Hayate were not pleased with system, and saw no reason to follow it. They decided to use one of the best ways to hurt people: friends and family. 

 

Tsukishima Kei was a calm, rational man. Or, at the very least, he thought so - his best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, was sure that Tsukki was just a tsundere. The nineteen year old blonde was surprisingly easy to fluster, if one said the right things (Yamaguchi would know, he’d teased Tsukki enough that he could make the other turn bright red and sputter in under a minute). And this dark haired man with a Cheshire Cat grin definitely knew the right things to say.  
“Do you know your ABC’s? Cause I wanna give you the fourth letter of the alphabet,” the smirking stranger purred, leaning closer to the tall blonde. Tsukishima’s pale face was bright red as he turned his head away from the man on his right to push his glasses back to their resting place on the bridge of his nose. Yamaguchi watched and sighed as he recognized that Tsukki was definitely interested, but embarrassed by the fact - the brown-eyed man would try to leave next. The catlike man pushed further, his bangs only letting one eye with a mischievous glint peer out of his face, “Your ass is so nice it’s a shame you have to sit on it.”  
Yep, there it was, Yamaguchi mused. Tsukki lurched away from the wall he leaning against, murmuring something about an appointment. He had only taken a step forward when the smug stranger grabbed his wrist. Tsukki may have been tall, with a fair amount of muscle, but he was not built for contests of strength (he still loses to Tadashi to this day, something neither of them admit). When Tsukki started to try to pull his arm away, spinning back to face the male with the bad pickup lines, the dark haired man leaned forward, placed his free hand behind Tsukki’s head and kissed him - was that tongue?!  
With a growl Tadashi stomped forward to yank his best friend away from this… this… molesting stranger! The other was too focused on Tsukishima to even think about Tadashi, so the brown haired boy could easily free his friend from the unwanted embrace. Tsukki fell back into Yamaguchi’s arms, gasping for air as his blush darkened and spread to his ears. Yamaguchi glared at the now angry stranger, demanding, “Your name, now!”  
“Kuroo Tetsuro,” the other replied, glaring at Yamaguchi as Tsukki leaned on his shoulder. His best friend was particularly weak to kisses - Tadashi didn’t want this Kuroo character to get involved with his friend. The smirk the cat-like man wore promised nothing but trouble, and Yamaguchi’s job was to keep his genius friend safe (be it emotionally or physically). Supporting his shocked friend with an arm around his waist, Yamaguchi lead him out of the alleyway they had been passing through and towards the headquarters they were staying at. The Akaashi-gumi wouldn’t be happy to hear what just happened - but Kuroo Tetsuro would get what he deserved for teasing Tsukki. Tadashi would make certain of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gumi is a common suffix that usually means "group" but has come to be associated with yakuza (or so I've learned)  
> The bad pick up lines are not mine, but I just pictured Kuroo saying them to Tsukki with a shit-eating grin and couldn't stop myself.


	2. Chapter One: In Which Bokuto Gets Some Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has been taken, but who did it?  
> Bokuto gets mad, Kenma pinches an ear, and Yamamoto holds some surprising information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've put in some actual yakuza terms, thank you Wikipedia!  
> -gumi - generally means yakuza, it used to just mean a group  
> oyabun - family boss  
> saiko-komon - administration (on the same level as first and second lieutenants)  
> wakagashira - first lieutenant (second in charge)  
> shatei - little brother (lowest rung in the group)

“Bokuto!” A spiked silver and black haired head twitched as the owner buried themselves further into their crossed arms. Only the tips of the spikes were visibly between the towering stacks of paperwork that covered the rickety desk, and Bokuto preferred it that way. Bokuto Koutarou was the leader of a small (but rising in power) group on the outskirts of Akaashi-gumi territory, well known for his vicious fighting skills that could break through someone’s defense (and if that didn’t work, he’d aim for a way to use the momentum to score a hit). However, the reputedly fearsome man had decided to skive off his paperwork for nap, so he had incurred the wrath of someone far more terrifying: Kozume Kenma.  
Kenma was not physically intimidating, around a head shorter than his leader, with dyed-blonde hair that he had allowed half of to return to its original color (brown). He kept a neutral expression and emotionless voice almost constantly, even when Kuroo insisted on calling him ‘puddinghead’. Small and fragile were words that sprung to mind when a person looked at Kenma, and he made no moves to dissuade the notion. The hacker (and secretary) liked to remain underestimated by his enemies (it was so much more satisfying to see the looks of despair when his enemies realized exactly how big of a mistake they had made). With a deep sigh, the younger man reached out, grabbed an ear, and pinched. With a yelp, Bokuto shot straight up in his seat and glared at the small man before him.  
“What was that for, Kenma?! I’m your loving and kind boss, you don’t need to harass me-” Bokuto started, no doubt building up to a long, self-praising rant that Kenma honestly didn’t have the patience to listen to, not with the news that he had for his leader.  
“Bokuto, Kuroo has been taken,” Kenma interrupted, his voice misleadingly monotone as his brown eyes blazed with a rare moment of passion. Bokuto’s mouth snapped shut as he processed the information, before his bronze eyes hardened. Instantly, the man transformed from a goofy but loveable boss into a determined and ruthless yakuza oyabun. Kenma felt a moment of fear before he squashed it; he was Bokuto’s saiko-komon and his boss would never harm the men that he had taken in (unless they deserved it, he was a yakuza after all).  
“Who has him, Kenma?” Bokuto demanded, pushing stacks of reports and papers around to create towers lined up on either sides of his desk, leaving the middle free for Kenma to place his expensive laptop (it had been a Christmas present from Kuroo, loaded with top-of-the-line gaming and hacking software - Kenma had smiled and Kuroo was pleased). Kenma gently lowered his gleaming machine onto the scratched and burnt surface of the rather rickety desk, before pointing to a grainy feed from a security camera that he had enlarged. It was on a loop, showing Kuroo cornering a tall blonde man and kissing him as the pretty blonde struggled before a dark haired friend pushed Kuroo away. Kenma paused the video to show the back of the dark one’s jacket. It had two stylized crow wings sprouting from between the man’s shoulder blades to fall to the bottom of the jacket where they were cut off before they ended. The orange undertones to the feathers made Bokuto frown uneasily.  
“He was taken by Karasuno? I thought we had a truce, Kenma?” Bokuto mused, running a pale hand through silver locks, before tugging lightly on a black tuft. Kenma sighed and slapped the back of Bokuto’s hand so that he’d quit pulling on his own hair (the man wouldd go bald at this rate!) and shook his head with another exasperated sigh.  
“These aren’t just some members of the Karasuno-gumi, Bokuto. The blonde? That’s their genius hacker that’ll probably take over for Semi when he leaves. His name is Tsukishima Kei-” Kenma explained before Bokuto looked alarmed.  
“You mean that’s Kei-chan? He was my kohai in high school, Kenma. I never realized he was in Karasuno. If I’d known I would’ve gotten him to join with us!” Bokuto sulked, his bottom lip protruding before Kenma flicked it. His powerful boss yelped and covered the injured part with his hands as he shot Kenma reprimanding glares for attacking him. Kenma rolled his eyes before continuing with his briefing, “Yes, Tsukishima Kei did go to your high school, boss. He wouldn’t have joined us, though, because his brother is in the Karasuno-gumi, not to mention his best friend. The dark haired man is Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima’s friend and bodyguard. And they are both currently staying with the Akaashi-gumi as representatives of the Karasuno-gumi, and to advise the oyabun as to what they are allowed to do according to the treaty between the two major powers.”  
“Does Karasuno have Kuroo if Kei-chan is so important to them?” Bokuto asked, mulling over the influx of new information. Kenma shook his head in a negative reply, “I’ve already hacked into their servers and accessed any nearby security cameras. It definitely wasn’t the Karasuno-gumi, boss.” Bokuto frowned in concern, “Then did you see who it was?”  
Kenma nodded, before pressing a key and bringing up another feed. This showed three men surrounding Kuroo in an attempt to subdue him. The wily black haired man successfully fought off one, though he retained a blow to the head and quite a few bruises. The other two managed to pin him down after a fierce struggle, where one henchman had his earring ripped out, and another received a broken nose before they managed to knock Kuroo unconscious. Kenma zoomed in to show the faces of the attackers, and someone behind them muttered, “Of course. Kuroo found a way to annoy the Akaashi-gumi.” Kenma whirled around to spot Yamamoto Taketora standing in the doorway, holding a tray piled with sandwiches and lined with a collection of energy drinks and flavored water. He placed it on a side table before approaching a visibly surprised Bokuto and a blank-faced Kenma to point at one of the men.  
“That’s Naoi Manabu, one of the Akaashi-gumi oyabun’s advisors. I got told that he is saiko-komon, but sometimes Akaashi Hayato sends him out on missions,” Yamamoto explained, before he glanced at an oblivious Kenma with a slight blush. Bokuto bit his lip, “This means Kuroo was taken by the Akaashi-gumi.”  
“I’ll check just to be certain Bokuto. You remember what happened last time I didn’t check, right?” Kenma pointed out, unwilling to risk war without confirmation. The last time Bokuto dove in, they lost thousands in profits and had to kill two traitors. They were almost forced into war with the Karasuno-gumi, but luckily Sugawara Koushi managed to straighten everything out. Kenma wanted to make sure they weren’t heading right into another dangerous trap.  
With a tug, the hacker retrieved his laptop from Bokuto and settled down on a couch in the corner of Bokuto’s office after pushing off even more paperwork. Bokuto caught a glare from Yamamoto and mentally winced as he resolved to sort it out soon. The rhythmic tapping of keys filled the room for the next hour as Kenma fought his way through the Akaashi-gumi’s protections to reach their data and try to figure out the reason for their kidnapping of Kuroo.  
“Got it!” Kenma exclaimed after thirty more minutes of searching for the right files. He leaned back triumphantly, turning the screen so that the other two men in the room could read the files. Both of them looked suitably disgusted when they finished reading.  
“It says that Yamaguchi Tadashi turned in a report, but didn’t request any punishments, since Kei-chan wasn’t too offended. But then it says that Akaashi Hayato’s wife decided to push the matter forwards. Was she hoping to impress Karasuno? Because they won’t be with this kind of stupid reasoning. ‘Due to the harassment inflicted upon a valued diplomatic advisor, Ane-san recommends immediate retaliation so as to not lose face before the Karasuno-gumi and Bokuto-gumi.’ What the hell kind of reasoning is that?!” Bokuto ranted unhappily, turning to an equally enraged Yamamoto who growled, “At least we won’t have to fight with Karasuno too. I didn’t want to have to beat up Tanaka.”  
Kenma snorted, as he knew that both Yamamoto and Tanaka were equally matched in power - it was really a contest of brains and motivation when they fought. However, that didn’t stop Kenma from glaring at the clip of Kuroo being carted off like some shatei rather than the honorable wakagashira that he was.  
“You know what you need to do, Boss,” Kenma stated calmly, gesturing towards Bokuto’s phone. The oyabun nodded in agreement and opened a mass text.

‘Kuroo taken by Akaashi-gumi. This means war. Aka Corporation 5:00pm, tomorrow. Everyone is invited.’


End file.
